


Lady’s Memoir

by Kurisuta



Series: Lady’s Memoir [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kurisuta is a young priestess coming into her sacred powers. But as she comes into her powers they have been hurting those around her. When Ciel comes to stay in her shrine, his demon power reverberates with her sacred power and nearly kills them both. Can they survive three months in each other's company with their powers causing so much trouble?
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lady’s Memoir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004787
Kudos: 1





	1. Sanctuary

I finished cleaning up the shrine. Sebastian had contacted me recently to be a safe house for his young master, Ciel Phantomhive.

Turned out the Earl was on the run from the law due to the reappearance of his twin brother.

The two appeared in the doorway.

“Welcome.” I smiled and bowed. “Welcome to Hikawa Shrine.”

“I trust you will care for my young master?” Sebastian said.

I smiled. “Of course.”

Ciel was around my age. I was in charge of a shrine at my young age; he was in charge of a lot more.

We met each other’s eyes and I smiled. He looked traumatized.

“Please come with me, Ciel.” I smiled.

“You will address me as Earl Phantomhive.” Ciel said coldly. “Or Young Master.”

“I am not your servant.” I snarled back. “And you are not an Earl anymore. You look dead on your feet. So get going and follow me or sleep on the floor!”

Ciel’s eyes widened as if he planned to comment, but the words died in his throat.

Sebastian was trying not to laugh.

Xxx

Ciel lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was a good bed. It was a good thing he had supported this shrine with his money due to Sebastian’s suggestion.

Ciel groaned. Sebastian had just been waiting for this to happen.

But the priestess. She had a spark all her own. When they had entered the shrine, Ciel had seen something like fear on his butler’s face.

It would be interesting to see how Sebastian would do, as a demon, against a priestess.


	2. Coddled

I heard Sebastian waking up Ciel. I passed the bedroom. I chuckled as I passed.

“Are you laughing at me?” Ciel asked angrily.

“Maybe.” I smirked.

Sebastian smiled. “The young lady is entitled to laugh. This is her home.”

“What are you laughing at anyway?” Ciel snapped.

“You’re so coddled.” I smirked. “Having to be woken up and dressed like a child. Can you do anything for yourself?”

Xxx

Ciel strode over to her and glared in her face.

“Do you have any idea who you are talking to?” Ciel growled at her.

He hated her looking down on him. Especially since she was so beautiful, so powerful, so wonderful.

“Yes I’m talking to a coddled child who lets his butler do all the work.” Kuri snapped back.

Ciel shook his head. “I’m not a child! How dare you!”

Kuri smirked. “Prove it!”

Ciel grabbed her and kissed her.


	3. Spirits

It was night, and I was dreaming.

When I dream, I go to a place called Otherworld.

Sometimes I commune with spirits there.

I had just finished learning Ciel’s story from his parents and aunt, when I sensed an intrusion.

The spirits faded, and Ciel approached.

I had underestimated him, if he was able to enter my dreams, he must have developed some spiritual powers. Probably due to being surrounded by a demon all the time.

Xxx

Ciel thought he had seen his parents. And his aunt, Madame Red. But they were dead, right.

“Who...who were you talking to?” He asked her.

“Just who you thought.” Kuri replied simply.

“Wh-Why?” Ciel asked.

“To learn about you.” Kuri stood and did a curious thing. She hugged him.

Normally Ciel could not abide the touch of another, but he found himself sobbing in her arms.

Good thing this was a dream, and no one could see.


	4. Goodbye

I was meditating at the hearth flame when I heard the voice from the flames.

“Goodbye...”

I looked up. The flame went out.

“We are leaving today.” Sebastian said. “Your services are no longer needed.”

Ciel looked at me and smiled. “Thank you, and goodbye.”

“But—“

The door closed and the two were gone.

I tried to relight the hearth, but it would not light.

I realized my tears had soaked the flint.

“Ciel...Ciel...” I sobbed into the dead hearth.

Xxx

Ciel didn’t want to leave.

But his brother was catching up to him.

And Sebastian had suggested that he might hurt the priestess.

Ciel couldn’t let that happen.

She’d held him when he cried. She’d kissed him.

Ciel couldn’t let her be hurt.

So...

Goodbye.


End file.
